A Brave New World
'' ''A Brave New World (Case #52) is the fifty-second case of the game and the first in the Airport district. Case Background The victim was an old man called Stuart Huckabee, who was found with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it. The victim's sister, Susan Huckabee, slew him. Susan said that she was trying to protect her family. Stuart was recently obsessed with proving about the fact that a secret society called the Crimson Order killed Pip Huckabee 400 years ago. Susan said that was a secret which was meant to stay in the Huckabee family and not get spoiled. Susan begged Stuart to stop his researches, but he didn’t listen, and Susan started seeing Crimson Order members everywhere she goes, which she obviously considered a warning from them. The Crimson Order was threatening Susan to keep the secret or die, and since she was a mother, she couldn’t risk putting her whole family in danger, so she decided to kill Stuart before the Crimson Order tried to kill her entire family. Susan also said that she slashed Stuart’s throat open and pulled his tongue out because she said she sent a message to the Crimson Order promising them that they wouldn’t talk more. At the court, Susan was being sentenced for the horrific murder of her only brother, Stuart. The court agreed to reduce her sentence if she cooperated with the police forces and tell them everything she knew about the Crimson Order. Susan didn’t want to cooperate as it would get her family in danger. But the police forces promised to keep Susan’s family safe, but she said that the court doesn’t understand that nobody is safe from the Crimson Order and the only way she can protect her family is by not talking. For the murder of Stuart Huckabee and refusing to cooperate with the Grimsborough court, Susan was sentenced to life imprisonment. Officer Jones couldn’t believe that Susan was ready to kill her own brother just to appease the Crimson Order. He said that the team knew the fact that the Crimson Order existed in 1642 and used violence, intimidation, murdering, and anything to ensure that they would stay secret and nobody revealed their secret. He was curious to know if Stuart, Susan, and Jason Palms were right about the Crimson Order controlling Grimsborough. Victim *''' Stuart Huckabee (found with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it) Murder Weapon *'''Oyster Knife Killer *'Susan Huckabee' Suspects Hermanprofile.png|Herman Cavendish Jasonprofile.png|Jason Palms Ashtonprofile.png|Ashton Cooper Chrisprofile.png|Chris McCoy Susanprofile.png|Susan Huckabee Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer uses a metal detector. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears a striped T-shirt. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Estuary.png|Estuary Water's Edge.png|Water's Edge Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Hut.png|Hut Sailing Ship 1642.png|Sailing Ship 1642 Main Deck 1642.png|Main Deck 1642 Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Estuary. (Clues: Human Skull, Faded Scroll) *Examine Human Skull. (Result: Skull) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Crime Scene: Lighthouse unlocked) *Investigate Lighthouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Painting, Faded Cipher) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting) *Talk to Herman about the murder. *Examine Faded Cipher. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Jason about the victim’s cipher *Investigate Estuary. (Clues: Smashed Coffin, Wax Seal) *Examine Smashed Coffin. (Result: Circuit Board) *Analyze Circuit Board. (03:00:00) *Examine Wax Seal. *Quiz Ashton about his letter to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Sailing Ship 1642. (Clues: Broken Sculpture, Chalice) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Analyze Sculpture. (12:00:00) *Ask Chris about the Huckabees. *Examine Chalice. (Result: Golden Chalice) *Analyze Golden Chalice. (15:00:00) *Ask Jason about the Crimson Order. *Investigate Water’s Edge. (Clues: Flotsam, Mysterious Substance, Broken Object) *Examine Flotsam. (Result: Oyster Knife) *Analyze Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found) *Examine Mysterious Substance. (Result: Substance) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Engraved Astrolabe) *Examine Engraved Astrolabe. *Check up on Susan after her brother’s death. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Quiz Ashton about his attempt to steal a piece of evidence. *Investigate Main Deck 1642. (Clues: Ancient Chest, Faded Parchment) *Examine Ancient Chest. (Result: Unlocked Chest) *Examine Unlocked Chest. (Result: Crimson Order Robe) *Analyze Crimson Order Robe. (00:10:00) *Inform Susan about her ancestor’s cold case. *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Parchment Revealed) *Question Chris about his ancestor’s cannibalism. *Investigate Estuary. (Clues: Tea Flask) *Examine Tea Flask. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00) *Investigate Hut. (Clues: Cracked Glasses) *Examine Cracked Glasses. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Investigate Estuary. (Clues: Wet Newspaper) *Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jason Palms about the mysterious caped murderer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lighthouse. (Clues: Antique Navigation Tools) *Examine Antique Navigation Tools. (Result: Gold Coin) *Question Herman Cavendish about the gold coin. *Investigate Sailing Ship 1642. (Clues: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Passengers List) *Give the passengers list back to Herman Cavendish. (Rewards: Pilgrim Suit, Pilgrim Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Corpse in a Garden (Case #2), A Deadly Game (Case #20) and The Secret Experiments (Case #21) are the only cases in which the victim's body isn't found in the first crime scene. *This case, A Russian Case (Case #5), Family Blood (Case #15), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28), Murder on Campus (Case #32) and The Scent of Death (Case #44) are the only cases in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Airport